Dragon O. Corte/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Corte physically speaking is the least impressive of all Blade family members, his strength, endurance and speed are all quite average, in fact his strength might even be considered subpar compared to a grown adult, however what Corte lacks in explosive power he makes up in agility and mobility, as well as reflexes and nimbleness of movement. Corte is a autodidact of free running and parkour as he never had a proper trainer to teach him these skills, he learned them alone when running from home constantly, and has ever since used them expertly in his day to day life as a thief, and a good one at that. Through the various days of his life Corte hasn't gone one where he didn't use his skills in parkour and free running to escape from something due to careless thievery. However in the last years his thievery has only been careless not by lack of skill but simply because Corte chooses to, or brags about it in front of his victim, so as to be proposed a challenge when running away. Corte's ability to steal is largely unrivaled by thieves in the 4 blues, and is one of the greatest in the world, but the true testament to his kills is how despite having stolen well over 400 million bellies on goods and property, he remains unnoticed and has a relatively small bounty in the eyes of the marines and world government. His greatest robbery has been to the world government itself, having stolen an artifact known as the Black Jar, a relic from the void century. Over the past 2 years Corte has learned and mastered through sheer talent and dedication the art of Hazue and is able to survive even in the new world now with this new found skills. With it Corte has taken an entire troupe of marines head on and dodged them all without even breaking a sweat, with the use of his devil fruit. His skills at running and dodging combined with his matter making devil fruits make him an elusive target to catch and land an hit on as he can quickly make platforms in which he will use to jump further and higher. Weapons pre time skip: Corte carries a flintlock pistol hidden in his clothes, this flintlock has some special characteristics to it like the pistol only shoots Marinite, a mineral corte can produce with his Devil Fruit. They're also decorated with this very same crystal giving them a blueish color to them all around. Devil fruit Name: Mari Mari fruit (Marinite Marinite fruit) Appearance: A buke blue orange with white swirls forming an elaborated patern. Strenghts: Upon consuming Corte became a Marinite Man, and summon Marinite in various shapes and states for further information see Mari Mari no Mi. This fruit could be mistaken as a logia but it actually is a paramecia as corte cannot change into the crystals he produces. Haki Kenbonshoku haki: Corte while he largely relies on Boshushoku haki, does have some skill in kenbunshoku, being able to at the very least predict the enemy's movements to some extent. Boshushoku haki: The only type he knows and has mastered it to a point he can hurt logias but his specialty is making weapons harder and more durable making them steel hard if they're made of plain wood, if made of something as hard steel Corte can make it almost as hard as diamond. Hoashoku haki: none Category:Character Subpages